


The One With Asahi, The Female S/O, and the Dirty Talk That Isn't Really There

by rosered00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Riding, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: anonymous asked:Hi! Would it be okay if I requested a nsfw Azumane Asahi fic please? I'd really like a story where Asahi's female s/o is riding him and talking dirty, just really putting on a show lol. Also if Asahi is really desparate and needy, sucking on her breasts, that sort of thing. I'm sorry if this was too explicit a request! Thank you!-From My Tumblr





	The One With Asahi, The Female S/O, and the Dirty Talk That Isn't Really There

     “Something got you a little flustered, babe?” 

     The question was rhetorical. You’d never seen Azumane’s cheeks so red before, even though you’d straddled him like this many times. He brushed one of them against your chest, and the heat radiating from it warmed your breast pleasantly as he nuzzled into it.

     “Why shouldn’t I be?” came the muffled response.He had a point; it would be hard not for him to be worked up when that was the express goal you’d been trying for. Still, it was nice to know that your little conquest was a success so far.

     The thought spurred you on, driving you to drop your voice into a lower and more sultry tone. The things you whispered in Asahi’s ear as you continued to grind down against him had a blush creeping across your face, despite the fact that you were fully seated on his cock. That may have seemed funny to some, but it had always been the way things went for you. Dirty talk had never exactly been your strong point, but that didn’t stop you from trying.

     Nor did it stop Asahi from appreciating it, apparently. With each murmured word his desire seemed to grow. The speed with which his tongue made its way across your collarbone increased until he was pressing frantic and sloppy kisses to every inch of skin he could easily reach- and a few that he couldn’t.

     Soon enough Asahi was a veritable mess. He had begun to squirm beneath you, and the bangs that had fallen free of his ponytail were sticking to his face in a sweat born more of need than exertion.

     You threw your head back, a little breathless yourself. The rubbing of his dick inside you was easily delicious enough to have you winded, especially now that his wriggling was aiding it along. When it came to Asahi, it always seemed to you that everything felt… amplified. The tiniest movements managed to transmute themselves into powerful sensations that sent warmth radiating through your entire body.

     Maybe your sensitivity in his case was laughable; your friends had certainly found it amusing enough when you had talked with them about it. It wasn’t as though you minded. It was part of what made sleeping with him special, made it an experience that was completely and wholly  _ him. _

     Nor did it seem that the peculiar sensitivity you felt was one-sided. By now Asahi had hickies blossoming across your chest and peppering your shoulders and neck. His skin was so flushed and his breathing was so rapid that you were slightly afraid he’d combust if you didn’t indulge him soon.

     “Well that simply won’t do,” you said aloud, leaning down to catch his mouth with yours. Then indulge him you did, well into the small hours of the morning.


End file.
